Das Sommercamp
by Jubilee2
Summary: Harry Potter und X-Men Crossover. Was passiert wenn zwei völlig unterschiedliche Welten aufeinanderprallen....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die bekannten Harry Potter Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling, die in diese Story eingebauten X-Men Figuren Marvel und Twentieth Century Fox.  
  
Feedback: Tut euch keinen Zwang an, konstruktive Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge ect. sind selbstverständlich erwünscht.  
  
A/N: So, das ist es also. Meine erste Fanfic. Fragt mich um Gottes Willen nicht, wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin, irgendwann war sie da und wollte mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Lasst mich einfach wissen wie die Story euch gefällt und ob ich weiter schreiben soll.  
  
DAS SOMMERCAMP  
  
1.Kapitel:  
  
  
  
Eine wichtige Neuigkeit  
  
  
  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein" grummelte Hermine Granger beim Frühstück am Tisch der Gryffindor in der großen Halle mit hochrotem Kopf. „Oh nein" seufzte ihr Freund Ron Weasley und blickte entnervt zu seinem besten Freund Harry Potter, der sich mit seiner Tischnachbarin Stephanie Banks unterhielt. „Was ist denn?" warf Harry, dem Hermines schockierter Tonfall offenbar entgangen war, unschuldig in die Runde. Zu spät bemerkte er Rons abwehrende Handbewegungen. „Was los ist?! Ja sagt mal, lest ihr den nie den Tagespropheten?" „Nein" meinten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. Steffi nickte stumm mit dem Kopf. „Dann wird es aber allerhöchste Zeit" schimpfte Hermine während sie sich ein Glas Kürbissaft eingoss und es in einem Zug austrank. „Ich meine, Gott, ihr seid 16, es wird langsam Zeit das ihr euch für ein bisschen mehr als euer Leben innerhalb dieser Mauern interessiert." Ron und Harry starrten einander verdutzt an. Was war mit Hermine los? Bis jetzt hatte es sie doch auch nicht gestört dass sie keine Zeitung lasen. Wozu auch? Alles wichtige erzählte Hermine ihnen so oder so. Ob sie es hören wollten oder nicht. „Außerdem" fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort „hat die Kimmkorn wiedereinmal einen ihrer gehässigen Artikel geschrieben." Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihren Freunden den Tagespropheten und deutete auf einen Artikel mit dem Titel  
  
  
  
Dumbledore und Xavier gute Freunde  
  
Wir alle wissen dass Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtiger Direktor von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, schon immer einen Faible für ungewöhnliche Lehrmethoden und Freunde hatte, doch was ich jetzt aus sicherer Quelle erfahren habe, schlägt alles bisher dagewesene. Denn jetzt wurde bekannt das Dumbledore seit vielen Jahren ein enger Freund und Vertrauter von Charles Xavier, dem Leiter des Xavier Institutes für begabte Jugendliche, in unserer Welt besser bekannt als Mutanten, ist. Wie ihnen sicher bekannt ist, gelten Mutanten nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt, sondern auch in der Muggelwelt als gefährlich. Öffentlich wollte Dumbledore dazu wie üblich noch keine Stellungnahme abgeben. Was man Ihnen, den besorgten Eltern, deren Kinder gegenwärtig Hogwarts besuchen zur Beruhigung sagen kann, weiß ich nicht. Nur über eines sollten wir uns im Klaren sein. Wenn man diesem weißhaarigen Muggel und Mutanten Freund weiterhin soviel Handlungsspielraum lässt, gehen unsere Kinder bald mit einem Haufen durchgeknallter und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, unkontrollierbarer Freaks zur Schule.  
  
  
  
Ihre aufrichtig besorgte Rita Kimmkorn.  
  
  
  
„Also" Hermine sah Harry und Ron erwartungsvoll an. „Was willst du von uns hören Hermine?" versuchte Ron seine Freundin zu beruhigen. „Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst oder?" fragte Hermine mit aufgebrachter Stimme. „Hermine beruhige dich doch. Auch wir haben die Entwicklung des Mutantenproblems verfolgt. Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht das ich das jemals sagen würde, aber irgendwie hat die Kimmkorn Recht. Mutanten sind unheimlich, wer weiß wozu die fähig sind...." murmelte Harry. „Du spinnst ja" mischte sich jetzt auch Steffi in den Streit ein. „Ich gebe Hermine da vollkommen Recht. Wo kämen wir denn da wieder hin? Vergesst nicht, auch wir Zauberer und Hexen wurden verfolgt und wegen unserem „Anderssein" verbrannt und von den Muggel gefürchtet." Auch Steffi war kaum mehr zu bremsen. „Ich hätte euch beiden eigentlich mehr geistige Reife zugetraut" mit diesen Worten schnappten sich Hermine und Steffi ihre Taschen und gingen mit hoch erhobenen Köpfen zum Unterricht. Ron seufzte „Na prima, sieht aus als ob wir ganz schönen Mist gebaut haben." Harry nickte und niedergeschlagen machten sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde.  
  
  
  
1 Am gleichen Abend in der großen Halle  
  
  
  
Harry blinzelte zu Steffi hinüber, die ihn heute keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, zu Recht wie er zugeben musste. „Gibst du mir bitte die Erbsen" bat Hermine Ron, während sie angestrengt versuchte ihrem Freund gegenüber höflich distanziert zu sein. „So, jetzt reicht es mir aber, man wird doch wohl noch seine eigene Meinung..." Ron wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, als Dumbledore sich von seinem Stuhl am Lehrertisch erhob und mit einer einzigen Handbewegung das fröhliche Geschnatter der Schüler unterbrach. „Wie ihr wisst," begann Dumbledore „beginnen in einer Woche die Sommerferien." Ein zufriedenes Raunen ging durch die Halle. „Da ich von einigen Eltern darüber informiert wurde, dass es für Sie praktisch unmöglich ist Ihre Kinder den Sommer über zu Hause aufzunehmen, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen dieses Jahr die Möglichkeit eines Sommercamps in Erwägung zu ziehen. Die Schüler die unbedingt das Camp besuchen müssen sind Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom und Harry Potter. Allen anderen Schülern steht es selbstverständlich frei daran teilzunehmen. Ich bitte darum die Anmeldungen die sich auf Ihren Kopfkissen in Ihren Schlafsälen befinden werden bis spätestens Übermorgen auszufüllen. Gibt es noch Fragen?" Dumbledore lächelte in die Runde. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht. Eigentlich war jeder weitere Tag ohne die Dursleys wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen, andererseits zwei Monate beinahe alleine in Hogwarts.... „Ja, bitte, ich habe eine Frage Professor" meldete sich Lee Jordan. „Ja, bitte" sagte Dumbledore. „Wo wird dieses Sommercamp stattfinden? Hier in Hogwarts?" „Nein, Mr. Jordan" meinte Dumbledore „Es findet in Westchester, New York statt. Genauergesagt, im Xavier Institut für begabte Jugendliche." Plötzlich begannen unzählige Stimmen aufgeregt miteinander zu sprechen. Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Saft, Neville wurde weiß wie eine Wand und Steffi und Hermine grinsten sich aufgeregt an. Wieder brachte Dumbledore seine Schüler zum Schweigen. „Ich nehme an dass ihr alle den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen habt. Nun, ich hoffe dass ihr euch von so etwas beim bilden eurer eigenen Meinung nicht beeinflussen lasst. Meiner Meinung nach" und dabei blitzten Dumbledores Augen hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern auf „sind Mutanten das nächste Glied in der Evolutionskette. Sie werden mit einer einzigartigen genetischen Mutation geboren, die Ihnen, nun ja...nennen wir es, außerordentlich starke Zauberkräfte verleiht. Wenn Ihr mich fragt, dann tun Mutanten dasselbe wie wir Zauberer und Hexen, nur ohne Zauberstäbe. Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit euch, ich nehme an, Ihr wollt noch einiges besprechen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl und verließ gemeinsam mit den anderen Lehrkräften die große Halle und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafsälen. Endlich im Gryffindorturm angekommen wünschten Hermine und Steffi den Jungs nur kurz eine Gute Nacht und verschwanden kichernd und tuschelnd in ihrem Schlafraum, während Harry und Ron die Treppe zu ihrem langsam hinaufstiegen.  
  
  
  
2 Im Mädchenschlafsaal  
  
  
  
„Was meinst du Steffi, das wären doch einmal klasse Ferien" jubelte Hermine. „Da hast du Recht, sofern es meinem Vater nichts ausmacht bin ich auf jeden Fall dabei. Lass uns schon mal die Anmeldungen ausfüllen."  
  
  
  
3 Zur gleichen Zeit im Jungenschlafsaal  
  
  
  
„Oh Mann, das war doch wieder einmal eine typische Dumbledore Überraschung" ächzte Harry während er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. „Hmm" Ron sah sich das Formular das auf seinem Kopfkissen lag genauer an, nahm sich eine Feder und begann es auszufüllen. „Was tust du da?" wollte Harry wissen. „Na glaubst du ich lass dich zwei Monate mit einem Haufen Freaks allein?" Harry und Ron grinsten sich an und gemeinsam mit Neville füllten sie ihre Anmeldungen aus.  
  
Alle drei waren gespannt darauf was sie in New York wohl erwarten würde. 


	2. Ankunft

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1  
  
Feedback: Ja, ja, ja und nochmals ja. Danke für die netten Reviews, macht weiter so ;-)  
  
A/N: So, da bin ich wieder, hätte nicht gedacht das es jemanden in den unendlichen Weiten des World Wide Web gibt, dem die Grundidee dieser Story gefällt. Hat ein wenig länger gedauert als erwartet, aber jetzt habe auch ich endlich das uploaden gecheckt. (jaja, ich weiß unfähig gg )  
  
Die letzten Tage vor dem Abreisetermin waren hektisch. Nachdem die Schüler die Ergebnisse ihrer Prüfungen erfahren hatten, brach endgültig Ferienstimmung in Hogwarts aus. Es hatte sich herausgestellt das außer Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom und Harry Potter auch noch Hermine Granger, Steffi Banks, Ginny und Ron Weasley, und sehr zum Leidwesen der übrigen Schüler, auch noch Draco Malfoy und selbstverständlich Crabbe und Goyle am Sommercamp teilnehmen würden. Für Draco, der in den vergangenen Jahren immer damit angegeben hatte das er jederzeit zu seiner Familie nach Hause konnte, bedeutete das einen ziemlich schweren Schlag und die sieben Gryffindor hatten das ungute Gefühl das Malfoys Anwesenheit zu einigen Schwierigkeiten führen würde. Professor McGonagall sollte sie als Vertreterin des Lehrkörpers ebenfalls begleiten. Nachdem alle nötigen Formalitäten geklärt waren, machte sich bei denen, die noch nie zuvor mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig in der Muggelwelt verbracht hatten, Nervosität breit. Ron und Ginny löcherten Harry und Hermine mit tausenden Fragen über die geplante Reiserute, ob denn ein Flugzeug ein überdimensionaler Besen sei, oder wie viele Galleonen, Silbersickel und Knuts wohl umgetauscht werden müssen bevor die Reise losgehen konnte.  
  
Und dann, eines Morgens war es schließlich soweit. Während die anderen Schüler am Gleis  
  
9 ¾ in Kings Cross von ihren Eltern abgeholt wurden, trottete die Gruppe besagter Schüler zu einem kleinen Bus der sie zum Flughafen London Heathrow bringen sollte. Bei der Gepäckaufgabe kam es zu den ersten kleineren Schwierigkeiten, da Neville plötzlich seinen Koffer nicht mehr finden konnte und anfing panisch zu werden als er sich vorstellte was seine Großmutter wohl dazu sagen würde. Dank der Hilfe einer freundlichen Stewardess wurde das verlorene Gepäckstück allerdings bald wieder gefunden und unter lautem Geknurre von Malfoy und seinen beiden Gorillas konnten die elf gerade noch rechtzeitig einchecken.  
  
Einige Stunden später kam die kleine Gruppe erschöpft und ziemlich entnervt in New York an. Ron war von dem Flugzeug dermaßen begeistert gewesen, dass er Harry und Lee solange vollquasselte bis McGonagall ihn wütend zur Ruhe ermahnte. Wie durch ein Wunder waren alle Gepäckstücke heil an ihrem Zielflughafen angekommen und nach einer intensiven Suche in dem riesigen Areal um den Flughafen herum, fand Hermine schließlich den gesuchten Portschlüssel und eigentlich hätten sie in wenigen Minuten an ihrem Ziel ankommen müssen, wenn, ja wenn Neville nicht gewesen wäre. Die Reise dauerte etwas länger als erwartet, da Neville irgendwann einmal aus Versehen den alten und abgenutzten Schal der als Portschlüssel diente, losgelassen hatte. Als sie dann endlich gegen achtzehn Uhr in dem Garten eines riesigen Anwesens gelandet waren, sahen alle ziemlich erschöpft und angespannt aus. Harry half Ginny auf die Beine, die etwas unglücklich gelandet war und blickte sich dann interessiert in der unbekannten Umgebung um. Man konnte den riesigen Park der vor ihnen lag durchaus mit den Ländereien von Hogwarts vergleichen. Hinter einer Gruppe von Bäumen konnte Harry einen See und einen Basketballplatz erkennen. Inmitten der Anlage stand ein altes viktorianisches Herrenhaus neben dessen Eingangstür ein kleines goldenes Schild stand auf dem in großen schwarzen Buchstaben „Xavier Institut für begabte Jugendliche" zu lesen war. Einige Stufen führten hinauf zur Eingangstür und Professor McGonagall schnappte sich ihre Koffer und deutete den Jugendlichen ihr zu folgen.  
  
McGonagall klopfte vorsichtige an die schwere Holztür und eine hübsche afroamerikanische Frau mit langem schneeweißem Haar öffnete ihnen. Als sie die, nach der langen Reise ein wenig kümmerlich wirkenden Gestalten erkannte, hellte sich ihre Mimik ein wenig auf, dennoch wirkte ihr Lächeln ein wenig aufgesetzt. „Tut mir leid, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, wir haben Ihre Ankunft ein wenig früher erwartet" sagte sie zu McGonagall. Diese bedachte Neville mit einem wütenden Seitenblick und erklärte „Ja, also wir wurden ein wenig aufgehalten" „Kein Problem, besser zu spät als gar nicht. Wenn ihr so freundlich seit und mir folgen würdet. Eure Koffer könnt ihr ruhig stehen lassen." Mit diesen Worten führte die Frau sie durch die Eingangshalle in einen riesigen Raum in dessen Mitte ein großer rechteckiger Tisch stand an dem schon einige Mädchen und Jungs, die ungefähr im selben Alter wie die jungen Hexen und Zauberer sein mussten, saßen.  
  
Nachdem Harry und seine Freunde die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze eingenommen hatten, öffnete sich eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und ein älterer, glatzköpfiger Mann in einem Rollstuhl betrat dichtgefolgt von etlichen anderen Erwachsenen den Raum. Nachdem auch sie sich gesetzt hatten stellte sich der Mann im Rollstuhl vor. „Mein Name ist Charles Xavier, ich leite dieses Institut und das hier" er deutete auf die rechte Seite des Tisches „sind meine Mitarbeiter, Schüler und Lehrer. Sie werden sich der Reihe nach vorstellen und Ihnen ihre Mutation erklären, damit es zu keinen unnötigen Unfällen kommen kann. Anschließend werden sie euch Eure Zimmer zeigen, Frühstück gibt es morgens um neun Uhr in diesem Raum. Wenn möglich kommt nicht zu spät. Wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen." Mit diesen Worten fuhr Professor Xavier aus dem Raum und Harry blickte ihm interessiert nach. In irgendeiner Weise hatte Xavier eine ähnliche Ausstrahlung wie Dumbledore. Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm der alte Mann sofort sympathisch und was noch wichtiger war, er vertraute ihm. Ron und die anderen blickten sich etwas unsicher an als plötzlich ein junger Mann mitte zwanzig aufstand. Harry war aufgefallen dass er ein Sonnenbrillenartiges Gestell auf der Nase trug. „Mein Name ist Scott Summers. Ich unterrichte an dieser Schule Mathematik und Englische Literatur. Außerdem bin ich der Anführer der X- Men, ein Team von dem ihr vielleicht schon gehört habt" Nachdem Harry und seine Freunde ein zustimmendes Ja verlauten ließen und Malfoy etwas murmelte das wie Stümper klang, fuhr Scott fort. „Mein Codename ist Cyclops und meine Mutation ist folgende." Scott griff mit der rechten Hand an ein kleines schwarzes Rad das auf der Sonnenbrille befestigt war und plötzlich schoss ein roter Laserstahl aus Scotts Augen auf eine kleine chinesische Vase die auf einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand. Ginny, die in unmittelbarer Nähe der Vase saß, wurde weiß wie eine Wand und bedachte Scott mit einem äußerst skeptischen Blick. Nachdem Scott sich wieder gesetzt hatte stand eine rothaarige Frau anfang dreißig auf. „Mein Name ist Jean Grey und ich unterrichte Kunst an dieser Schule. Mein Codename ist Phönix und ich habe telekinetische und telepatische Fähigkeiten." Jean setzte sich und jetzt stand die Frau auf, die Harry und seine Kollegen begrüßt hatte. „Mein Name ist Ororo Munroe und ich unterrichte Geschichte. Mein Codename ist Storm und meine Mutation beinhaltet die Fähigkeit das Wetter bis zu einem Gewissen Grad zu kontrollieren." Jetzt stand ein Mann auf, dessen Alter Harry auf mitte dreißig schätzen würde. Er war nicht unbedingt dass was man als groß bezeichnete und hatte buschiges braunes Haar. „Mein Name ist Logan, Codename Wolverine. Ich unterrichte Selbstverteidigung und deshalb" mit einem leisen * snikt * fuhr er aus seinen Knöcheln lange Metallklauen aus „solltet ihr mich nicht reizen" erklärte er. Diesmal war Neville an der Reihe die Farbe in seinem Gesicht zu verlieren und auch Ron und Lee sogen hörbar die Luft ein. Offenbar zufrieden über die Reaktionen, die seine kleine Vorführung hervorgerufen hatte, setzte sich Logan wieder und erlaubte sich ein schmunzeln.  
  
Nachdem sich auch Hank McCoy als Arzt vorgestellt hatte, stand ein schlaksiger braunhaariger Junge um die sechzehn, siebzehn Jahre auf und stellte sich als Robert Drake vor. „Bobby genügt vollkommen als Rufname" meinte er grinsend, nach ihm sprang ein braunhaariges Mädchen auf und stellte sich als Katherine Pryde vor. „Meine Freunde nennen mich aber Kitty" fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Kurz darauf stand ein blasses dunkelhaariges Mädchen auf. Durch ihr langes Haar zogen sich zwei weiße Strähnen und sie trug ellenbogenlange schwarze Handschuhe zu ihrem, für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich hochgeschlossenem Outfit. „Ich bin Rogue" meinte sie nur kurz und setzte sich wieder. Nach ihr stellten sich noch ein blonder Junge mit dem Namen John, ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, Jubilee, und ein etwas älterer, rot-braunhaariger Mann mit französischem Akzent als Gambit vor.  
  
Nachdem sich auch der letzte Mutant gesetzt hatte, herrschte erst einmal einige Sekunden Stille. Harry und Ron tauschten vielsagende Blicke miteinander aus, Ginny und Hermine beobachteten interessiert die leise Unterhaltung von McGonagall und Dr. McCoy. Draco, Crabbe und Goyle zogen es vor, während sie sich flüsternd unterhielten, den jungen Mutanten missbilligende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich eine kleine Tür und Jean und Ororo, die vor einiger Zeit den Raum verlassen hatten, kamen mit einem Servierwagen herein auf dem das Abendessen dampfte.  
  
Ungefähr eine Stunde später war das Nachtmahl beendet. Draco und seine Bodyguards hatten kein gutes Haar an dem Essen gelassen und waren erst nach einem strengen Blick von Professor McGonagall zu einem kommentarlosem essen übergegangen. Die Lehrer hatten sich ein wenig über verschiedene Dinge, wie zum Beispiel die derzeitige Situation von Zauberern und Mutanten rund um den Globus unterhalten. Die Schüler hatten es vorgezogen schweigend zuzuhören während sie sich gegenseitig verstohlen beobachteten. Endlich stand Scott auf und meinte „Gut, die Jungs folgen bitte Bobby und die Mädchen Kitty in ihre Schlafzimmer. Morgen früh, nach dem Frühstück werden wir gemeinsam das Programm erarbeiten, das uns die nächsten zwei Monaten beschäftigen wird. Ich wünsche euch allen eine erholsame Nacht." Scott setzte sich wieder und McGonagall nickte ihren Schülern zu, worauf diese aufstanden und den Mutanten in die Eingangshalle hinaus folgten. Bobby führte Harry, Neville, Ron, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle und Lee in den zweiten Stock des Gebäudes in dem sich die Schlafzimmer der Jungs befanden. Harry, Neville, Ron und Lee sollten sich ein Zimmer teilen, und Draco, Crabbe und Goyle ebenfalls.  
  
Hermine, Ginny und Steffi wurden von Kitty wortlos in den ersten Stock gebracht in dem sich neben Rogue , Jubilee und Kittys gemeinsamen Zimmer das von den drei Hogwartsschülerinnen befand. Nach einem kurzen „Gute Nacht, bis morgen" verschwanden die drei Mutanten leise in ihrem Zimmer während Hermine und die anderen sich in ihrem umsahen. Das Zimmer bestand aus zwei großen Räumen. Einer davon entpuppte sich als Badezimmer, in dem anderen standen drei große Betten, ein Schreibtisch, vier Stühle und ein großer Kasten. Wenn man einem Blick aus dem großen Fenster warf, konnte man die Sonne langsam am Horizont untergehen sehen. Bevor die drei schlafen gingen, packten sie ihre Koffer aus und unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über ihre neuen Bekannten, die ja offenbar nicht allzu begeistert über ihre Anwesenheit waren. 


	3. Neue Freunde....

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel1  
  
Reviews: Ja, ja, ja und nochmals ja. Ich liebe Feedback (  
  
@ Maxine: Vielen lieben dank für deine netten Aufmunterungsmails, sie haben sehr geholfen  
  
@ Kitty: Ähm, tja, also ich weiß nicht so recht was ich von deiner Review halten soll (bei Gelegenheit mail mir bitte einmal was denn genau ein „ausgeprägtes Geschichtengehirn" ist) Aber natürlich danke ich auch dir für deine Review.  
  
@ Lain und Asahi: Vielen lieben dank auch für eure Reviews  
  
Hmm, ob man auf Reviews eigentlich süchtig werden kann?!  
  
A/N: Tja, also da bin ich wieder. Es hat dann doch ein wenig länger gedauert als ich ursprünglich geplant hatte. Teilweise lag es an diversen Schularbeiten die ich zu erledigen hatte, teilweise daran dass ich unter Ideenmangel gelitten habe. Und als ich dann endlich wusste wie es ungefähr weitergehen sollte, hat sich meine Festplatte verabschiedet (an dieser Stelle noch einmal herzlichen Dank für den Virus den du mir geschickt hast Sarah * sfg * )  
  
So genug mit dem endlosen Gelaber, das ja irgendwie doch niemanden interessiert * verlegenindierundeschaut *  
  
Achja, dieses Kapitel widme ich Maxine und Chibi Chan  
  
Neue Freunde......  
  
Punkt neun Uhr am nächsten Morgen saßen die Teilnehmer des Sommercamps am Frühstückstisch und warteten auf die zuvor von Prof. McGonagall angekündigte Bekanntgabe der Aktivitäten des heutigen Tages.  
  
Während Storm mit einem Tablettwagen durch den Raum fuhr und das Frühstücksgeschirr abräumte, trudelten langsam auch die restlichen Lehrer des Institutes ein. Jean und Scott kamen mit einem beunruhigend echt wirkenden Barbie und Ken Lächeln, dicht gefolgt von Dr. McCoy in den Speisesaal. Nachdem auch Logan sie endlich mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte, stand Prof. McGonagall auf, räusperte sich und begann „Ich hoffe Sie alle hatten eine angenehme Nacht. Damit ihr euch untereinander besser kennenlernt, wird es heute Abend einen Spiele Marathon geben, deshalb findet ihr euch bitte um.." „Verzeihung Professor" Harrys Hand schnellte in die Höhe. „Ja Potter" „Wozu ist das gut, ich meine...äh, ist das nicht doch ein wenig zu kindisch?" „Wie ich schon sagte, dieser Abend ist dazu da um euch besser kennen zu lernen." Und mit einem Blick der keinen Widerspruch duldete fügte sie hinzu „ Haben Sie etwa ein Problem mit dem Programm das wir für Sie erarbeitet haben?" Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf und lies sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurückfallen. Malfoy warf ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zu und murmelte etwas seinen beiden Gorillas zu, die daraufhin dämlich zu grinsen anfingen.  
  
„Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben" fuhr McGonagall fort „ach ja, ihr findet euch also alle ausnahmslos um 19 Uhr in der Eingangshalle ein. Den heutigen Vormittag werdet ihr mit euren Gastgebern gemeinsam in einem der Klassenzimmer verbringen um euch ein gemeinsames Sight- Seeing Programm zu überlegen." Ein stöhnen ging durch den Raum. Niemand hatte wirklich Lust den Vormittag in einem stickigen Klassenzimmer zu verbringen, wenn draußen Hochsommer war. „...der Nachmittag steht Ihnen dann wieder zur freien Verfügung" mit diesen Worten setzte sich die Verwandlungslehrerin und widmete sich ihrer Tasse dampfenden Kaffee die vor ihr stand. Jetzt erhob sich Scott und meinte „Bitte seid um 10 Uhr in Raum 17. Meine Schüler werden euch den Weg zeigen" auch Scott setzte sich wieder und jetzt zückte McGonagall ihren Zauberstab, tippte leicht mit der Spitze auf den Tisch, murmelte etwas und kurz darauf erschien ein Teller mit frischen Semmeln. Die Lehrer fingen eine Unterhaltung über die letzten Präsidentschaftswahlen in den U.S.A an und Bobby machte den Anfang und stand auf, die anderen folgten ihm in die riesige Eingangshalle. „Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde bis wir los müssen. Was machen wir bis dahin?" Kitty blickte fragend in die Runde. „Na ja, wie wäre es mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum?" meinte Jubilee. Nachdem alle einverstanden waren fanden sich die Harry und seine Freunde fünf Minuten später in einem riesigen Raum mit unzähligen Bänken, Stühlen, Tischen, einer Tafel, einem Tischfussballspiel und einigen mit Spielen vollgefüllten Regalen wieder. Hermine, Kitty, Ginny und Rogue schoben drei Tische zusammen, stellten Sessel um sie herum und setzten sich. Nachdem sich nach kurzem zögern auch Harry, Ron, Neville und Lee zu ihnen gesetzt hatten, herrschte zunächst einmal Stille. „Hmm....also, mein Name ist Lee Jordan und das sind" er deutete auf seine Freunde neben ihm „Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom und Ron Weasley." Jubilee nickte und Kitty meinte „Freut uns." Erneut herrschte für einige Sekunden Stille, dann stellte Ron eine Frage die ihn seit gestern Abend beschäftigte „Seid ihr schon lange hier Schüler und seid ihr die einzigen hier, oder gibt es sonst noch mehr von....euch" „Nein," Kitty war aufgestanden um ein Fenster zu öffnen durch das jetzt ein angenehmer Wind wehte „Natürlich gibt es noch andere Schüler, aber jetzt sind ja Sommerferien und die meisten sind nach Hause zu ihren Eltern gefahren." „Also hatte Xavier die großartige Idee gehabt euch über den Sommer einzuladen. Damit wir mal wieder ein paar nette Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen, nehme ich an" meinte Jubilee. „Und wie sind hier die Lehrer so?" wollte Hermine wissen „Ich meine, nicht das ich etwas gegen Lehrer oder gegen das Lernen hätte" fügte sie rasch hinzu. „Ja," meinte Ron mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme „das kann ich bestätigen." Hermine warf Ron einen wütenden Blick zu und Bobby antwortete „Also, im Grunde sind die Lehrer hier ziemlich in Ordnung. Ich mein, Scott hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den Retter der Jugend zu spielen, aber wenn man ihn braucht kann man sich hundertprozentig auf ihn verlassen." „Genauso ist es mit Storm und dem Professor" mischte sich Gambit ein. „Sie wirken zwar unnahbar aber eigentlich sind sie ziemlich umgänglich." „Und was ist mit diesem gemeingefährlichen Monster?" quiekte Neville schüchtern.  
  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis es Kitty dämmerte wen Neville meinte. Dann lachte sie laut auf „Was unseren kanadischen Rambo angeht....." Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Logan trat ein. Nevilles Augen weiteten sich ein wenig vor Schreck und alle verstummten. Kitty konnte sich vor lachen kaum mehr halten als Logan brummte „Du kannst deinen Satz ruhig beenden, was ist mit dem kanadischen Rambo?"  
  
Doch noch bevor Kitty etwas erwidern konnte, sprang Rogue auf und meinte „Last uns diese Unterhaltung ein andermal zu Ende führen. Es ist gleich zehn Uhr, wir müssen uns beeilen wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Logans Hand und zog ihn zur Tür hinaus. Immer noch leise folgten ihr die anderen und verteilten sich kurz darauf in einem geräumigen Klassenzimmer und blickten gespannt auf Scott der kurz nach ihnen den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
Drei Stunden später beim Mittagessen diskutierten die Schüler das soeben Gehörte. Ron musste Bobby rechtgeben. Die Lehrer hier waren eigentlich ganz locker, zumindest was die Gestaltung der nächsten zwei Monate betraf.  
  
Man hatte ihnen ein Mitspracherecht bei der Tagesplanung eingeräumt und gemeinsam waren sie zu folgendem Ergebnis gekommen. Den Vormittag würden sie alle gemeinsam mit einem der Lehrer bei irgendwelchen Sehenswürdigkeiten verbringen. Danach war das gemeinsame Mittagessen dran, der anschließende Nachmittag stand zu ihrer freien Verfügung und am Abend sollte es ein Unterhaltungsprogramm geben, an dem sie wieder alle teilnehmen mussten. An den Freitag und Samstag abenden durften sie ausgehen. Eigentlich nicht schlecht, in diesem Punkt waren sich alle einig.  
  
„Also, was habt ihr für heute Nachmittag geplant" wollte Jean freundlich lächelnd von Draco wissen. „Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das angeht" zischte er und stocherte lustlos in seinem Erbsenpüree herum. Etwas enttäuscht wandte sich Jean Lee zu, der grinsend meinte „Nun, wir dachten wir kidnappen den Professor, zwingen ihn eine Bank auszurauben und verduften nach Mexiko" Diesmal sah Jean mehr als geschockt aus und Hermine hob beschwichtigend die Hände „Ich bitte Sie, hören Sie bloß nicht darauf was Lee Ihnen erzählt. Wir haben und überlegt ob wir nicht einen Ausflug zum See machen sollen. Ein bisschen schwimmen und in der Sonne liegen." Jean nickte Hermine zu und meinte „Das hört sich schon ganz gut an." Mit einem Blick auf Rogue die sich gerade mit Harry unterhielt deutete sie Logan fast unmerklich mit ihr hinauszugehen. Sie stand auf und kurz darauf verließ auch Logan den Speiseraum.  
  
Nachdem Essen machten sich die Mädchen nocheinmal auf den Weg zurück in ihre Zimmer, da sie noch ihre Badesachenholen wollten. Sie mussten sich beeilen, da sie sich in zehn Minuten in der Eingangshalle mit den Jungs treffen wollten.  
  
Kurz darauf trafen sie sich am verabredeten Zeitpunkt und langsam setzte sich die Karawane in Richtung See in Bewegung.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: * uff * geschafft, die Fortsetzung lässt bestimmt nicht so lange auf sich warten, sofern ihr mir fleißig Reviews schreibt ;-) Wenn ihr eine Idee habt wies weitergehen soll, dann mailt mir einfach, vielleicht habt ihr ja bessere Einfälle als ich. So und wenn ihr schon einmal so weit gekommen seit, dann könnt ihr bestimmt noch ein paar Zeilen in das nette Kästchen hier tippen. * flehendindierundeschaut * 


End file.
